Finally
by PossibleIdeasAreLimitless
Summary: The title says it all. Set during "Always". You know which scene.


I found this going through my documents. Hope you enjoy. :)

Also, I realize that this is vastly overdone, but really, who can blame us? That scene was beyond amazing. It deserves all the recognition possible. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Castle_. Obviously. Dialogue was taken directly from the scene.

* * *

**Finally**

She calls.

He doesn't answer.

Not taking her calls is only the second painful step in distancing himself from her. The first, of course, was declaring their partnership over and then leaving her apartment for the last time.

For the third step, he walks into his office to the screen that displays her mother's case and, with a swift movement so as not to be deterred, deletes the entire file. He swallows down his heart that somehow lodged itself in his throat. It almost feels as though he deleted Beckett as well, and the feeling sits heavy in his chest.

Minutes later he hears soft knocking on his door, and she's there when he opens it. She's soaked from the rain and still looks unbelievably incredible, but his expression soon hardens. She has no reason to be standing outside here anymore. She made that perfectly clear earlier by choosing to throw her life away than give it to him for safe-keeping. He can _still_ protect her if she would just let him, and yet he knows she won't let go of that damned case until her blind determination for her mother's justice gets her killed. Why can't she understand that it was hard enough to watch her die the first time? He won't be able to survive a second, and he'll be damned if he helps her make it happen.

"Beckett," he says harshly. "What do you want?"

"_You_," she answers with certainty, and then she reaches for him, claiming him with a kiss.

Too shocked to respond, he barely moves his lips with hers, seeming more of an innate reaction than anything. She draws back just a little. Nose to nose, her hands cup his jaw as she whispers her apologies in a heartbreaking tone. Her lips find his again, but still he resists and abruptly ends their contact. She looks up at him with pleading eyes, her dripping hair mixing with tears.

All at once he sees the fear poorly hidden behind her desire. Something had shaken her far worse than his words in her apartment. Concern twists his stomach into knots and leaves his breathing shallow.

"What happened?" he asks with apprehension.

"He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and—"

She almost _died_?! A new wave of anger hits him. _And_ he got away. Well, if she thinks she can come here and ask for his help to find the guy so the bastard can finish her off, she better – wait. What was that last part?

His focus returns just as she begins to lean into him.

"I just want you," she says, her voice full of longing. She reaches for him again, her mouth open and inviting.

His heart leaps in his throat for the second time that night. This is too promising to believe that it's real. It has to be another one of his recurring dreams. He's fallen asleep on the couch watching his double feature, and now his subconscious is tormenting him again by giving him the person he desires most but never truly attains.

And yet, here she stands, demanding for him to notice that perhaps she wants him just as much as he does her. Is he really going to let this moment pass him by?

. . . . . .

When he doesn't respond, she pulls back, questioning him and herself. Were his feelings from when she hurt him earlier too raw for him to understand what she's offering? Her chest aches at the sudden realization that she may be too late once again. Does he even still want her?

She gazes up at him, her hand coming up to gently brush a few fingers over his stern lips, and that's when she sees his eyes darken with hunger. The storm outside replicates his emotions, illuminating his desire and sending rumbling vibrations throughout their bodies; she can't help the inaudible gasp that leaves her mouth open for his claim. He advances, determined and voracious, closing the door to his loft with her back as he presses up against her. The heat between them crackles like a raging inferno, their breaths mingling briefly before he leans in to capture her eager mouth with his own.

A battle of teeth, tongues and lips ensue, feeding their fire as the heat rolls off of them in waves. His mouth only leaves hers to trail kisses over her jaw and down her neck, sending little trills through her skin with each one. Their hands are everywhere, grasping for each other in a desperate need to be closer – his traveling in erratic paths along her sides, neck and jaw, while hers rove his back, dragging her nails over his muscles and raking through his soft hair. His lips roam her body like flames, tickling trails of heat over every inch of skin they touch, then seconds later return to once again capture her mouth where she's always eager to welcome him, always hungry for more.

Her body once frozen from the rain now burns from his attentions – his mouth, his hands, his body – all over her in a quest for possession, and she's ever willing to surrender to him. His warm, open-mouth kisses leave a trail of heat down to the valley of her breasts, and he pauses after his tongue finds her scar. He unhooks one button from her shirt to finally gaze upon the place where he almost lost her. She guides his strong hand to rest upon it, as though telling him that she's right here, alive, and she isn't going anywhere. Their mouths once again find each other with slower, sweeter, lazy kisses, savoring their taste and enjoying the feel of the other finally within their grasp.

She smiles up at him, their eyes mirroring each other's passion and need. She softly traces her fingers down his arm to interlock them with him and then leads him to his bedroom with all the promise of a new beginning.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice. :)


End file.
